tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
RC: Inscribable Talismanic Runes
REGULAR TALISMANIC RUNES: Rune of the Ancestor: In adversity, Dwarf's can look to the runes of their ancestors and remember the duty they bear. (Grants a +5 to a skill check 3 times per day.) 'Rune of Battle:' Each of the Dwarf strongholds once had a↵banner with the Rune of Battle upon it. Many of these banners are now lost, but↵those that still remain in Dwarf hands are held aloft with pride. (Grants +2 damage and attack rolls, (must be placed where it can be seen.) 'Rune of Determination:' Even in the most hopeless struggle, it is not within the heart of a Dwarf to concede defeat. The Rune of Determination magnifies that spirit when it is most severely tested. (Once per encounter the wearer may automatically succeed a saving throw.) 'Rune of Energy:' Dwarfs are a very tenacious and resistant race, this rune magnifies their qualities to new heights. (Grants the wearer +1 Str, +1 Con, +1 Dex) 'Rune of the Earth:' Dwarfs with this rune become as solid as the stones beneath their feet. (Grants the wearer a + 5 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to resist bullrush, trips and grapples and grants a +4 bonus to climb or acrobatics on narrow or slippery surfaces without losing their ac when making these checks.) 'Rune of Fate:' A Dwarf possessing this rune will dream of portents of the future the night before a battle, and will know each blow that the enemy will strike at them. (Grants +2 ac) 'Rune of the Furnace:' Designed to aid Dwarfs working in the hot forges, this rune was soon adapted for use in battle. (Grants +10 resistance to fire effects and negates one harmful fire spell per day.) 'Rune of Grudge Keep:' It is said that any who have undergone the pilgrimage to the Shrine of Grimundaz at the Grudge Keep will forever be blessed with good fortune. (Grants a +5 on a saving throw once per encounter) 'Rune of the Hearth:' Hearth and home is what keeps the lifeblood of dwarfs pumping throughout their lives, this rune amplifies that determination to keep it safe and secure. (Grants +10 Hitpoints and can sustain the dwarf's body for a week without food before having to charge for a day.) 'Rune of Lore:' Dwarven scribes, runecasters, runesmiths and other scholarly types wear this rune on a talisman which fills their mind with all they have learned, granting them exceptional insight into what they haven't. (Grants a +5 to all knowledge checks and makes all knowledge checks trained. If already trained the rune grants an additional +2) 'Rune of Passage:' Dwarfs with this rune are unnaturally gifted with the ability to spot the easiest routes through terrain. (Rough terrain no longer affects the wielder and even grants +2 to ac and attack rolls while in difficult terrain) 'Rune of Luck:' Dwarfs with this ancient rune find their lives much easier to manage knowing that the Rune of Luck is aiding them in nearly every task, trying to avoid the worst possible outcome. (Wearer may reroll a saving throw or skill check if one is failed with the second roll increased by +5) 'Rune of Sanctuary:' This rune creates an area of anti-magic, using the defiance of the Dwarfs to deflect mystical attacks. (When targeted by any spell the wearer can once a day dispel an incoming attack successfully) 'Rune of Sight:' Gravel-Trackers often use this rune on a ring which helps them spot and perceive events much easier. (Grants a +5 to Appraise, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival.) 'Rune of Slowness:' This rune creates an almost physical barrier from the intractable nature of the Dwarfs around it. (Enemies can no longer 5 foot step around you.) 'Rune of Spell Eating:' This rune makes runesmiths and runecasters almost invulnerable to magical attacks. (Twice per day the wearer can absorb a spell targeting them and gain +10 temporary hitpoints) 'Rune of Spellbreaking:' (Only usable by runecasters and runesmiths) Once a Runecaster or Runesmith has mastered the Rune of Warding he will learn this more complex rune. (This rune grants +15 Spell Resist and upon successful resist can rebound the spell back on it's caster) 'Rune of Stoicism:' This rune reminds every Dwarf that though their numbers diminish, each carries the legacy of their ancestors with them and they are never alone. (Grants a +4 moral bonus to checks) 'Rune of Stoneflesh:' The power of this rune hardens the flesh of the wearer to that akin to stone, granting natural protection. (Grants +3 natural armor) 'Rune of Marching:' This rune harnesses the tireless nature of the Dwarfs, enabling them to march day and night. So powerful is the magic that the trick is often stopping them marching. (Grants a dwarf +10 movement speed and + 2 initiative) 'Rune of Ancestral Wisdom:' Knowledge is a gift passed down from generation to generation, where ancestor's lives and trials are remembered by every new generation of dwarfs. This is a key to their unity and this rune invokes those lessons to make it's wearer always remember. (The bearer of this rune is granted +3 wis, +2 int and +2 cha) 'MASTER TALISMANIC RUNES:' 'Master Rune of Balance:' (Usable only by runecasters) Forged in the embers of a captured spellbook, this rune hungers after magical power, stealing it from the enemy. (Three times per day a runecaster can absorb an enemy spell to recharge one of their runes instantly.) 'Master Rune of Dismay:' When a warhorn with this rune is sounded, its uncanny voice causes all foes to tremble: (Must be placed on a war horn) Once per encounter you can blow the horn at all enemies must make a DC 24+wis mod will save or take a -5 on all rolls and checks for the duration of the encounter) 'Master Rune of Energy:' Struck in the days of the Ironfoe this rune grants great vitality to its wearer. (Grants the wearer +2 Str, +2 Con, +2 Dex) 'Master Rune of Earthquakes:' A dwarf with this rune on their boots can make the earth shudder from it's power. (Once per day the rune can be used to strike out in a 15ft cone unleashing a jarring earthquake that knocks enemies prone and sprouts sharp earthspikes upward dealing 2d8 +wis mod damage. Reflex Save of DC 18+wis mod to↵half the damage and avoid falling prone) 'Master Rune of Fear:' The clan that takes this rune to battle gives the illusion that they tower over the enemy. (You emanate an almost palpable aura of horror. All non-allies within this spell's area, or that later enter the area, must make a Will save to avoid becoming shaken. A successful save suppresses the effect. Creatures that leave the area and come back must save again to avoid being affected by the effect. All allies gain immunity to fear while within 20ft of the wearer.) 'Throngar's Master Rune:' Throngar the Stoic, famous for never backing down in an argument or in battle, struck this rune in the time of Medathal'Darhad's Woes. (You and dwarf allies within close range receive a +6 to their will saving throws, +8 on diplomacy checks, +8 on intimidation checks and +3 to attack and damage rolls to urks, shrilkul, skitterers, gnolls and wrot.) 'Master Rune of Bandun:' This rune draws in the power of the Weaves of Magic and binds them into the armour of the Dwarfs in close vicinity, granting protection against the direst weapons. (You and dwarf allies within close range gain +5 ac to all physical attacks.) 'Master Rune of Spellbinding:' This allows the runecaster to↵channel away the winds of magic with greater ease, thwarting the magical attacks of their foes. (Only usable by runecasters) Allows dispel magic as an immediate action and grants a +10 to the check 4 times per day plus 1/2 runecaster level) 'Master Rune of Spite:' Created to protect the gates of Dreadstone Hold, this rune has since been transferred onto devices. (The bearer of this rune receives +5 dr/-) 'Master Rune of Taunting:' This rune focuses the Dwarf's ability to chant and gesticulate in such an offensive manner that they enrage the enemy beyond all self control. (Grants the wearer a +10 on intimidate checks to taunt up to 3 enemies to attack them while lowering the enemy's dex and str by 6 and attack roll by 5. Should the enemies attack anyone else in the encounter they receive -8 dex and str and attack rolls drop by -10.) 'Master Rune of Ysura's Wisdom:' The mother goddess had a priestess that imparted this knowledge to a local runesmith, who forged for the clerics the rune they all bear on a medallion around their necks. (The bearer of this rune is granted +4 wis, +2 int and +2 cha) 'Master Rune of War:' In the ancient ages of the Dwarfs when they opened their mountain holds and took their surface lands by storm, they bore this rune with them to war. (Must be visible at all times. The bearer of this rune is granted the Cleave and Great Cleave feat regardless of prerequisites, adds 1d8 extra weapon damage and a swift action can be spent to attack two other adjacent creatures once, twice an encounter.) 'Master Rune of Miognar's Wrath:' Miognar the dwarven god of war demands much of his warrior servants who eagerly shout and chant his name and invoke his power. This rune first struck by one of his warrior runesmiths taps into the great god's wrathful power to potent possibilities. (Miognar's name must be invoked to activate the rune. The bearer is granted +5 to attack rolls, +3 to damage rolls while increasing a weapon's threat range by 2. All enemies within 15ft of the rune bearer must roll a DC 22+wis mod Will Saving Throw or be Shaken while in the rune's presence. In addition, those who become shaken recieve an additional 1d8 damage from the rune bearer's attacks. Those who succeed their Will Saving Throw take a -1 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks.)